


Caress

by CousinSerena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Penetration but can be any gender, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Wing Kink, Wings, reader - Freeform, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Augenblickgotter asked for comfort porn after having a stressful week.  A lovely bath was requested as part of it, and perhaps wings.  So, here is the result.I hope this fluffy fantasy smut will help relax anyone who needs a bit of distraction!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts).



> I've tried my very best to make this reader-insert fic as gender neutral as possible for any reader. I hope I succeeded and that I tagged it appropriately!

It’s been such a long day--hell, such a long and tedious week. You’re home at last, finally ready to settle in for a restful weekend. You fix yourself a little dinner, think about maybe watching a movie to unwind, when you start rolling your shoulders and rubbing your neck. You’re so tense, and sore. There’s no way you’re going to get comfy and relaxed enough for bed. Not by watching TV. 

And then you think, _a bath_. A nice soothing soak in the tub, add your favorite bubble bath or maybe the lavender bath salts you just got. Yes, that’s exactly what you need.

And then, you freeze. 

No sooner did the thought of a bath cross your mind then you hear water running. How odd. For a moment, it occurs to you that you should really be frightened--you thought you were home alone, after all. But for some reason, you’re not scared at all. 

A sense of warmth and safety washes over you, and you don’t know where it’s coming from. It’s almost as though someone has wrapped tranquility over you, like a blanket. You go to the source of the running water, and you discover it’s coming from your bathroom. You realize someone is filling the tub.

The door is open and you step in to find the most beautiful sight. An angel, dressed in old fashioned clothes and a tartan bow tie ( _your_ angel, you think) is pouring the salts into your bath. 

He turns to greet you with a dazzling smile on his face. That warm, tucked-in feeling washes over you again.  
“Hello, my dear,” he says. “I am Aziraphale, and this is Crowley. We’re just about ready for you.”

There are candles placed on the counters and around the bath, and the angel’s red haired companion, dressed all in black, is lighting them with a flick of his hand. He’s lounging on the toilet seat at the moment, and when the last candle is lit he pretends to blow out his finger, then gives you a lopsided grin and a nod.

“Angel, I think the stage is set. Is that bath ready?”

“It is indeed,” he says as he turns the water off. He beckons to you. “Won’t you get in, my dear?”

You hesitate before taking off your clothes, but somehow you don’t feel ashamed to be naked in front of these two beings. You know they’re here to take care of you. Suddenly Crowley is behind you, helping you undress.

“Here, pet,” he murmurs. “Don’t strain your muscles. I’ll undress you.” 

You glance over at Aziraphale, biting your lip a bit nervously, but he’s smiling as though it’s perfectly natural for a demon to be disrobing you. 

You’re down to your underwear now, and Crowley kisses the back of your neck before smoothing his rough, warm hands down your torso and sliding your underpants off. You step out of them and he guides you over to the tub, where he and the angel help you step in. You sink into the perfectly warm, lavender scented bath gratefully. You lean back against the bath pillow that’s been placed there for you and sigh, warm and beginning to relax. Crowley sits at the edge of the tub by your feet, the angel kneels behind you at the head of the tub. 

He pours the deliciously warm water gently over your hair, somehow not getting any in your face, and he takes a dollop of scalp massage cream. It’s your favorite scent. He works it into you, massaging your scalp with his broad, skilled fingers, and you feel a pleasant tingling as all the tension in your head releases. 

Meanwhile, Crowley lifts one of your legs up gently and takes a scoop of sugar scrub, working into your calf and your foot, He massages your calf muscles, digging his fingers into your tight muscles with just the right pressure before turning his attention to your tired feet. He scrubs and kneads them and the angel continues on to your neck. You lean forward to allow him to massage your neck and shoulders. You can’t suppress a moan of pleasure as you’re attended to. Crowley repeats the sensual scrub and massage on your other leg.

“Mmm, that’s it, my dear,” the angel murmurs encouragingly. Just let it all go. We’re taking care of you now.”

You realize that you’re becoming aroused. You’ve never had so much special attention, and certainly not by _two_ lovers at once (because that is exactly what they are--loving you). 

You begin to drift away, lost in the sensations of warmth and contact, and your eyes begin to close as your whole body shivers, not with cold but with pleasure….

And then you hear a whooshing sound. You feel a cool wind, and the angel is stroking your face, speaking to you gently.

“It’s time to come out now, my darling,” he tells you softly. You whine in disappointment, and he puts a finger to your lips. He smells like peppermint and cocoa.

“Shhhh, none of that now. We’ve got you.”

It’s then that you see he’s manifested his wings. They’re as white as snow, iridescent and downy. He keeps them just a bit tucked in as there isn’t room for them to fully spread. 

He takes you gently but firmly by the arm and helps you out of the tub. Crowley snaps his fingers and the room is warmed, so you feel no chill. 

And then Aziraphale beckons you close. You obey, and his wings wrap around you. The downy softness all around your naked body is both comforting and arousing. You’re wrapped snugly in those strong soft wings as he scoops you up in them, carrying you to the bedroom like a child.

As you approach the bedroom, you realize you’re nice and dry now, feeling light and floaty. The king sized bed is ready for you, the cold sheets replaced with warm tartan flannel and topped with a fluffy down comforter. Again, the room is heated to just the right temperature.

Crowley pulls down the comforter and Aziraphale lays you gently down. 

Then, the angel and demon undress, preparing to join you in bed. Crowley clambers up first, to your left, and waits smirking as he watches the angel fumble to undress. You admire the length of the demon’s lovely cock, already hard as he lazily caresses and squeezes your thigh. Impatient, the demon snaps his fingers and Aziraphale is now naked too.

“Really, my dear,” he huffs, but he’s clearly pleased to join you and Crowley in bed. As soon as he settles down to your right, you see that he is also aroused, his plump cock standing at attention. You want to touch both of them quite badly, but Aziraphale first miracles a pile of pillows to support you as you lean back, half reclined. They sit on either side of you now, their hands all over you. Crowley continues caressing you, squeezing gently as he moves inward to the soft flesh of your inner thighs. He just misses your groin as his fingers barely brush across the top inner crease of your thigh, teasingly. 

Aziraphale traces his hands over your ribs, his fingers stroking them before wandering up to play with your nipples. The sensation is electric and your whole body tingles with the stimulation.

You can’t resist any more, and you reach out on both sides of you to grasp a cock in each hand. You begin stroking them both, the angel’s shorter but plumper cock in one hand and the demon’s impressively long cock in the other. You tug on them with just the right pressure, giving each a little twist at the head. You hear grunting and moaning to each side of you, and all the while they’re stroking and fondling you. 

Just as you feel the drops of pre-cum leaking from their swollen cocks, you register a whooshing sound and you feel a breeze to the side of you. Crowley has manifested his wings now. He grins and takes your hand from his cock. You’re puzzled, until Crowley climbs over and straddles you. Then, he parts your legs with his knees and gazes down at you, his eyes raking over your body.

“Did you know,” he says, “I have excellent control over my wings? They can do all sortsss of thingss.” 

He furls a wing inward, and the tip of it brushes back and forth against your skin, across your nipples and then downward. His feathers are strong and soft at the same time. As he passes over your ribs, you shudder visibly.

  
“Well, well,” he says. “Someone is sensitive.” He grins, and brings the wingtip back up to stroke your ribcage back and forth. Then he brings it down your body again, over your belly and between your legs, teasing you. By now you’re writhing underneath him.

Meanwhile Aziraphale has moved back into position to your right, allowing you to pump his cock again as he watches Crowley’s ministrations. 

“My dear,” he breathes, “I believe I’m getting close.”

Crowley growls and you allow him to part your legs even further, then lift them so they’re hooked over his shoulders.

“This all right, love?” he pants.

You nod eagerly in consent.

He waves his hand in a flourish and he has warm lubricant in his hand. He slathers it generously over his leaking cock, and then he pushes gently into your entrance, slowly, until his long member is fully inside you. You feel so filled as he begins pumping into you, at first maddeningly slowly. You reach down with your left hand to play with yourself as he fucks you, and you continue to pump the angel’s cock as he moans softly, grabbing your hair with one hand and using the other to play with your nipples. 

Watching you pleasure yourself sends Crowley into a frenzy, and now he is pounding into you, fucking you relentlessly….

  
He orgasms just as you do, thrusting hard into you as you shudder and moan with abandon, and you feel his hot cum spilling deep inside you. And then Aziraphale cries out as he comes too, spurting his seed over your hand. 

For a moment all three of you are frozen in time, gasping, recovering from the dizzying collective orgasm until finally Crowley pulls out and you drop your hand, utterly spent.

Aziraphale miracles away the mess, and the two beings fold their wings back into the ethereal plane. They miracle their clothes back on, but leave you deliciously naked on the warm, soft flannel. Each of them bends down to kiss you tenderly, and Aziraphale tucks the fluffy comforter around you so that you’re snug and safe. With one last tender kiss, he and Crowley leave the room, your eyes already closing as the angel whispers, “Sweet dreams, my dear.”

In the morning, you awaken alone in your bed and realize you’ve been in a deep slumber for nearly nine hours. You glance over at your nightstand, and see a little tray has been miraculously left out for you, with pastries and Earl Grey tea. You reach for your cup, which has been brewed just as you like it and still warm, and you smile as you remember wings brushing over you and enveloping you. You can almost feel them still.


End file.
